


Flower Doctor

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Florist Cora, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>‘How can I help you?’ she asks, putting her friendliest smile on her lips.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>‘I have a problem,’ the woman starts. Her heels click on the floor as she makes her way over to the counter. ‘The flowers I got for my Valentine are wilted… This is an emergency!’</i>
</p><p>For Teen Wolf Femslash Creators Net Valentine's Week - Day 3: 'The flowers I got my Valentine are wilted... This is an emergency!'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

The little bell over the door of the shop tinkles and Cora turns to see the most beautiful woman she’s ever seen walk in. Full lips and bright eyes in a face that is framed by long red hair, pulled over one shoulder, falling down in perfect waves. The woman is small, but her confidence makes her appear taller, her heels only serving the purpose of making her ass and legs look amazing. The woman is wearing a short flowery skirt, showing as much of those amazing legs as possible. A green coat covers the woman’s upper body, but all it really does is make Cora want to peel it off her.

‘How can I help you?’ she asks, putting her friendliest smile on her lips.

‘I have a problem,’ the woman starts. Her heels click on the floor as she makes her way over to the counter. ‘The flowers I got for my Valentine are wilted… This is an emergency!’

Cora nods, her mouth drying up at the intensity in the woman’s eyes.

‘That’s probably because you didn’t get them here,’ Cora tells the woman. ‘Do you have them with you, I might be able to make something of it.’

The woman nods and pulls a bouquet of wilted red roses and baby’s-breath from behind her back. During this time of year, it probably cost her a fortune, even with the low quality. Cora tuts and carefully takes the bouquet from the woman.

‘When did you get these?’

‘This morning.’

‘Did you put them in water?’

‘Yes.’

‘Included the little bag of nutrients?’

‘Yes.’

‘Cold water?’

‘Almost lukewarm.’

Cora nods. The woman did everything right. The place she bought them from must’ve messed up the flowers. The baby’s-breath is fine. They’re hardy, and this kind is technically a weed. The roses she’s not so sure. She grabs a vase, fills it with water and starts to trim and inspect the flowers. Some of them can be saved, with a little love they should be fine by tomorrow. She tells the woman, who sighs in relief.

‘Next time, you should get your flowers here,’ Cora tells her.

‘Well, that might be a little awkward. Since I’m married to the owner. Hard to surprise her when she made the bouquet.’

‘But you’re okay with letting her fix the terrible ones you buy from competitors?’ Cora asks raising her eyebrows.

‘Well,’ the woman says, leaning forward over the counter. ‘I know you love to grumble about how nobody in this town knows how to treat their flowers, and you’re very picky about your chocolate.’

Cora drops the rose she was trimming and the shears on the counter. She grabs the collar of Lydia’s coat and pulls her forward until their lips are pressed together.

‘You could’ve just gotten me a teddy bear.’

‘I’m the only one you’re cuddling with tonight.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
